


you will always be my favorite form of love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Feelings, Introspection, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, iwaizumi loves oikawa, they both love each other v much, this was originally a nct fic but i changed it a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they are seventeen, nearing adulthood. they are also children. there is a part of them that never managed to grow up, just like his emotions, a storm inside himself that he cannot hold back and oikawa is the gentle center within the storm.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	you will always be my favorite form of love

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was actually written 2 years ago when i had my first crush on a girl, its silly but i rewrote it as iwaoi so its me ;;; projecting

if iwaizumi was ever asked about when he started feeling unexplainable feelings towards oikawa, he'd shrug his shoulder impontetly and sigh deeply. but now, the more he pondered about it, the more he realized his feelings were there from the beginning.

iwaizumi and oikawa were neighbors ever since he could remember, oikawa moved in across their block when he was four and because their houses were so close, their parents bonded together and encouraged their friendship. oikawa moved in with a shy smile, extending his hand to the grumpy boy who held a ball tucked under his arm. 

if iwaizumi closed his eyes, he could remember the nights where oikawa and him would sneak at midnight to meet each other, stifling their giggles childishly as their small hands captured the glowing fireflies in the field. oh how he'd wish he could go back in time, back in time where he could sit with oikawa with that childish innocence of the world. the world was oikawa and iwaizumi and their love for volleyball and stars.

if he could go back in time, he'd rewind to the days where they'd ride the train together everyday. and as they’d share the pair of earphones after an exhausting day of volleyball practise, letting the beats envelope them and wrap away their exhaustion, iwaizumi would slip his palm between oikawa’s hand. 

perhaps that's where it all started, the lull music playing as oikawa lay his head on iwaizumi’s shoulder. little did oikawa know that his fingers were intertwined with iwaizumi. and if oikawa knew, he never mentioned it.

if iwaizumi were to walk through that field again, he'd remember the days he spent with oikawa giggling over the silliest of things, some days he spent swinging as oikawa pushed him.

everywhere reminded him of oikawa, everything reminded him of oikawa. he sees oikawa everywhere in their town. when he holds the volleyball between his palms, he is reminded of this friendship that is etched deep into his being. “crush” was an infantile word. 

it’s patience and forgiveness. it's 2 am in the gym, iwaizumi witnessing the festering wounds of oikawa’s front. it's also vulnerability, the way his voice cracks as he yells at oikawa to stop overworking himself. fragility.

they are seventeen, nearing adulthood. they are also children. there is a part of them that never managed to grow up, just like his emotions, a storm inside himself that he cannot hold back and oikawa is the gentle center within the storm.

the world around them piles with farewells and goodbyes, promises that will be half-kept. so he holds oikawa close to him, his crumbled graduation hat held in a hand and the diploma in another. oikawa’s face falters for a second, his eyes are watery and his smile is shaky when he pulls away. iwaizumi thinks about how pretty he looks holding the flower bouquet. the cold pads of iwaizumi’s fingers graze over oikawa’s cheeks. he presses a kiss onto oikawa’s forehead, holding him with so much care and attention as if he was made of thin glass. iwaizumi smiles softly and he grumbles something like, “c'mon let's go, losers buy icecream” 

before iwaizumi can even leave, oikawa presses his lips onto his. latching onto his arm as he reels him in closer, smiling through the chaste kiss. he steps away and does his signature peace, poking his tongue out. they’re both still the same.


End file.
